The present invention relates to a lock structure arranged in a power receiving connector to lock the power receiving connector with a power feeding connector when charging a battery.
Automobile manufacturers are developing electric vehicles to reduce exhaust emissions from vehicles. An electric vehicle uses a battery as a power source. Whenever the state of charge of the battery becomes low, the user of the electric vehicle must charge the battery with a charger that is installed in a household or a charging station. Charging systems that are easy for a user to use have been disclosed (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-161898). The prior art charging system includes a power feeding connector, which is arranged, for example, in a household, and a vehicle power receiving connector, which is connectable to the power feeding connector. When the user is at his or her home, the user uses a commercial power grid to charge the vehicle battery by connecting the power feeding connector to the vehicle power receiving connector.
Although fast charging technology is being developed, the time required to charge the battery of an electric vehicle is still much longer than that required to refuel a gasoline engine vehicle. For example, when a user charges the battery of an electric vehicle at his or her home without using a quick charger, the user plugs the power feeding connector to a household power receptacle and connects the power feeding connector to the power receiving connector of the electric vehicle to start charging the battery. The electric vehicle is left in this state over a long period of time. Hence, the user would most likely leave the vehicle unattended to when the battery is being charged. As a result, for example, someone may disconnect the power feeding connector from the electric vehicle that is being charged and connect it to the power receiving connector of another electric vehicle to steal electricity. As another possibility, someone may steal the power feeding connector itself.
The power receiving connector includes a receptacle, which receives the power feeding connector. The receptacle is arranged in a side wall of the vehicle in the same manner as a fuel filler of a gasoline vehicle. Further, the power feeding connector of the prior art is relatively large. Thus, the power feeding connector cannot be stored between the side wall (outer surface) of the vehicle and the passenger compartment.
Accordingly, the inventors of the present invention have invented a power receiving connector that prevents unauthorized disconnection of the power receiving connector while also miniaturizing the power receiving connector.
One aspect of the present invention is a battery charging connector lock structure that locks a power feeding connector including a hook to a receptacle of a power receiving connector. The connector lock structure includes a restriction member that moves in a reciprocating manner between a lock position, in which the restriction member locks and restricts movement of the hook of the power feeding connector, when the power feeding connector is inserted into the receptacle, to prohibit removal of the power feeding connector from the receptacle, and an unlock position, in which the restriction member unlocks and releases the hook to permit removal of the power receiving connector. The restriction member includes an extension. A stopper is coupled to the extension of the restriction member and moves the restriction member to the lock position or the unlock position. A drive source moves the stopper to move the restriction member to the lock position. An urging member is arranged on the extension of the restriction member to move the restriction member to the lock position.
Another aspect of the present invention is a combination of a power feeding connector and a power receiving connector. The power feeding connector comprises a power feeding coupler and a hook. The power receiving connector comprises a receptacle that receives the power feeding coupler; an engagement compartment that receives the hook of the power feeding connector; a restriction member including a distal end and a basal end and being movable between an unlock position, in which the distal end is separated from the engagement compartment, and a lock position, in which the distal end is located in the engagement compartment thereby substantially occupying a gap formed between an inner surface of the engagement compartment and the hook; a stopper that is non-rigidly coupled to the basal end of the restriction member and linearly moved by a drive source; and an urging member arranged between the stopper and the restriction member to permit resilient movement of the restriction member relative to the stopper.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.